


The Greatest Gift

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: Gen, birthday fic, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo is grateful to Bilbo for teaching Sam to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of the birthdays of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Artwork by Deborah Ann Hayes.

Frodo's heart swelled with pride as he watched Samwise. The young hobbit was hunched over the little table Bilbo had added to the study to serve as Sam's desk, all his attention focused on the piece of parchment in front of him. His hands, normally so confident when they worked with growing things, were tensed as he wrote, his small fingers gripping the quill so tightly Frodo thought it might snap.

"Sticklebats!"

Frodo followed the sound of his uncle's raised voice into Bilbo's bedroom. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I must be getting old," Bilbo grumbled. "I had a special gift put aside to give young Samwise on our birthday tomorrow, and now I can't find it."

Frodo smiled. "I'm sure Sam will treasure whatever you give him."

Bilbo nodded. "He's a good lad," he said with obvious affection.

"Would you like me to help you look?" Frodo offered.

Bilbo shook his head. "No, nephew, I can manage. You had best go back and help Sam with his lessons."

Frodo returned to the study to find Samwise still hard at work. He had never met a hobbit child with such an inquiring mind, and was saddened to think of how close young Sam had come to being denied his chance to learn. Hamfast Gamgee had not wanted his youngest son to waste time with book learning, but Bilbo had persuaded the Gaffer to let Sam learn his letters, and in doing so, had opened up a new world for the lad.

Another oath came from Bilbo's bedroom. His uncle had obviously not found the missing gift, but Frodo knew Sam wouldn't mind. Bilbo might not realize it now, but in teaching Sam to read and write, he had already given the young hobbit the greatest gift he would ever receive.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
